Episódio 308
thumb|400px " Por qué Luffy! ''Lute Até a morte na ponte de hesitação'' " é o 308º Episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo A luta entre Luffy e Lucci continua, como o resto da tripulação, menos Chopper , que não pode recuperar, e Sanji , que desapareceu, um poderoso exército de marinheiros . Luffy pode ser vantajoso na sua luta, até que a Lucy acerta com o seu ataque mais forte, o Rokuougan com uma sua Neko Neko Mi, forma híbrida de Leopardo com qual máxima. No entanto, uma conversa empolgante de Usopp e grande coragem de sua parte como pessoas que permitem que Luffy ganhe seu segundo fôlego. Luffy e Lucci chegam a golpes devastadores no confronto final de sua batalha livre. Resumo Longo Lucci virtual acabou por ser Luffy , que agora está a ter acabado e acabou por ser destruído pela técnica Rokuougan. Apesar da fratura com, Usopp desmascara um si mesmo ao seu capitão e ordena que Luffy se levante, furioso por não estar agindo como o durão e infalível. Usado por Luffy que Enies Lobby não é Inferno, porque apesar de um emaranhado de fumaça pela desolação de canhões bloqueia-lo, há um céu claro em cima, e um oceano que eles podem ainda ainda ver, então há esperança. Soluçando, ele é Luffy de todas as formas que ele pode pensar, não há final provocante em morte certa. Lucci responde aos insultos de Usopp e informa um Luffy que ele não vale mais pena, já que Luffy entrou em colapso. Ele sadically ao prazer o uso do casamento ao inferno e se prepara para atacar Usopp. Luffy, ferozmente perturbado, Luta through their their numbers to protect the own release and declara that is a fall down than Lucci seja derrotado. Lucci decide cancelar Life Return e reverte para original e mais baixo para usar sua força bruta para acabar com Luffy. Chopper ainda não pode encontrar forças para se mover. Ele está em lamento que os seus amigos estão fazendo toda uma luta, enquanto ele está indefeso, para não mencionar o fato de que ele estava confuso como um chaminô por Chaminé , ainda mais humilhando-o. Sanji , depois de se arrepender com uma batalha, iniciada na parte inferior da Ponte da Hesitação . Agora, com uma falta de pessoal, um pedido de remoção de um Denis Mushi para o resto do pessoal ter decidido a partir de Lobby na esteira do Buster Call . Nami faz o backup de Robin em batalha com o seu Thunderbolt Tempo e como duas mulheres param marinheiros de fechar em. Franky luta com o capitão Muito bom e faça-se vencer, apesar de suas habilidades Beri Beri no Mi. Ele foi uma cabeça de muito bom e explodiu em um navio de guerra da Marinha com sua Esquerda de Armas. Zoro luta contra Shu , mas fica chocado quando Shuu revela seu Sabi no Mi para destruir Yubashiri . Com uma perda de sua espada, ele é feito com a mesma facilidade. Usopp derruba Shuu com um Firebird Star, após os ataques rebeldes de Luci ter atingido vários marinheiros que quase o inundaram eo dado deu uma oportunidade de atirar nele sem ser notado. Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Temporada 9 Categoria:Episódios da Abertura Crazy Rainbow Categoria:Episódios do Arco Enies Lobby Categoria:Episódios escritos por Yoshiyuki Suga Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miyuki Sato Categoria:Episódios com arte dirigida por Hiromitsu Shiozaki Categoria:Episódios animados por Masayuki Takagi Categoria:Episódios Dirigidos por Hiroyuki Sato